Vehicle suspension systems fall into a variety of broad sub-classes according to the mechanism by which motion is damped and smoothed. One such sub-class relies on a fluid system in which a suitable, typically substantially incompressible, fluid is forced through one or more valve devices at one or more predetermined controlled rates so as to dampen a relative movement, typically a reciprocal telescopic movement, between two components. The valve devices are typically double-acting and so are relatively complex, requiring separate ducting and separate one-way valving for each direction of flow. Resiliently deformable or axially moveable shim packs are a typical form of one-way valving, while flow passages for the two directions of flow are commonly accommodated in a single valve body.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved shock absorber assembly of the type having a fluid damping mechanism.